Her Love Story
by VVish
Summary: Princess Lianne doesn't believe in fairy tales or true love, but then Alan of Pirate's Swoop comes along. 2nd generation, oneshot, love story.


**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by Tamora Pierce. Not me

**um. this is second generation**

_There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
You'll always be my boo_

_My Boo- Usher ft. Alicia Keys_

All her life Lianne had never believed in fairy tales or true love. Pity really, since she was practically living in a fairy tale, minus the part about a handsome prince sweeping her off her feet and falling madly in love. True love…she scoffed. The thought of it wanted to make her scream! Only petty, naïve girls believed in true love, take for example her own sister, Kalasin.

Kalasin was betrothed to Prince Kaddar of Carthak at the age of sixteen, when Lianne had been only nine. Kalasin confessed to her that she would learn to love him in time, and that he was a good man. Lianne wanted to remind her that Prince Kaddar was nearly twice her age, but didn't want to make things worse. She doubted that they would find happiness, but they did, and Lianne had lost her only sister.

She hated love.

* * *

After being kicked out of the kitchens, Lianne dusted herself off and scowled. Who cared whether or not she saw the plans for Midwinter dinner or not, she was the princess! It wasn't as if they changed anything from last years plan. She had just wanted some bread. Goddess, she was hungry. She decided to go to the stables and check whether or not Stefan had an apple. Or maybe even a carrot. 

She glared as she passed the happy couples in the hall. How silly they all were. There was no such thing as love, and they would find that out soon enough though. Lianne had seen that same girl with Owen of Jesslaw only two days ago.

Arriving at the stables, she went inside and looked around. Stefan wasn't there…maybe he was in the loft above the stables…. She started to head for the ladder but was grabbed by the waist, and felt a hand slide up to cover her eyes.

"Princess, what are you doing all alone in the stables? There's a lot of squires back at the palace now being two days before Midwinter, and we wouldn't want you to be…attacked somehow you know?" Her heart went still as she twisted around and found herself in the arms of Alan.

Alan of Pirate's Swoop was her adoptive cousin…sort of. He had been a childhood friend of hers, when she had been taken care of by Maude, since her parents were sometimes away for long periods of time.

His shoulders had filled out a bit, but other than that he was just as tall and scrawny as he used to be. His hair was brownish-red and his eyes were hazel. He wasn't wearing a tunic, just breaches and a cotton shirt. He felt warm, despite the lack of clothes. Lianne could almost feel his muscles through his shirt. She blushed and looked away.

"You mean attacked by you, Alan?" She laughed and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "You would never hurt me."

"You trust me, Princess? That's a first."

"Don't call me Princess. Just call me Lianne like everyone else does. You are my friend aren't you?" She sighed. "We've known each other for practically all my life, and yet you still insist on calling me by my formal titles."

"But I don't want to be like everyone else…." He paused for a while and whispered in her ear. "You'll always be my princess…."

She squirmed and broke his hold on her. She felt a little woozy, but didn't understand why. Maybe she didn't get enough food. She highly doubted it though. Not knowing what else to say, she ran out of the stables yelling, "Stop it. You rehearsed it didn't you! I hate you!"

Frustrated, Alan kicked the nearest stall door. From behind it shuffling was heard and a stable hand's head popped up.

"Hey! You don't see me arguing or kicking at your door."

"Sorry. How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it… you'd best apologize to her highness before she tells anyone. You know how protective her brothers are of her, especially Prince Liam."

"You're probably right. I'd best go now."

* * *

Lianne was fuming. "How dare he. Doing this on purpose just to get me riled up…I'll get him back I swear." She stood up and started pacing. "But how? I've never planned anything like this before…I know! Liam will help me." 

Last year her brother had taken on Alan as his squire. If Alan was back at the palace, then that meant Liam was too! She was just about to leave her room before someone knocked.

"Princess Lianne, are you in there? That's funny I could have sworn I heard something…." He was opening the door. Lianne made a mad dash to her bed and pretended to sleep.

"Oh. You're asleep."

Alan walked to the side of her bed and started talking. "Well, I'm really sorry Princess. I didn't know that you would get so upset." He bent down and put his lips on hers. He stole another glance at her. "It doesn't mean anything, that is unless you want it to." And then he was gone.

Lianne sat up and put a hand on her lips. _It doesn't mean anything?_ _Her first kiss meant nothing to him? _She felt as if she was about to cry.

* * *

"Wait so…your first kiss was with my brother?" Alianne of Pirates Swoop shrieked and threw her hands around Lianne. "Thanks. I had a couple of bets riding on you two." 

"You had a bet on us!" She glared at Aly. "Anyways, I felt like crying after that."

"He kissed you so badly that he made you cry? Wow, and I thought my first kiss was the worst."

"No! Not because of that. That was hardly a kiss. I just felt sad because…"

"You like him don't you?"

"That's what I'm scared of, I think I always have."

* * *

She was walking down the halls on the way back to her suite, when suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. The attacker dragged her out and into the courtyard. She tried to scream but he put his hand over her mouth and his other one around her waist. 

Wait. That was oddly familiar. Smiling, she came up with an idea. She bit his hand.

He yanked it back and winced. "Princess, it's only me!" Snow started to fall. "We'd best go back in, it's freezing out here. You might catch a cold."

He started heading for the door but she pulled him away from it. "I like you, Alan. You like me too, don't you?" She looked at him seeing if his expression changed at all. Damn him, his face was like stone. He must have taken lessons from the Yamani's.

"I don't like you, Princess."

"Then do you love me? Say you do…." She stared at him pleadingly.

"Three little words can't possibly explain how much I feel for you." He brought his lips towards hers and before they kissed, he whispered something to her.

"Midwinter's luck, Princess."  
_Her love story._

Somewhere in the palace in a room overlooking the courtyard stood Aly and Prince Liam. "10 gold nobles, cough it up." Aly smirked. It was way too easy.

A/N: I am FINALLY DONE! WOOT WOOT! lol. Review please.


End file.
